Red
by PoisonPrayer
Summary: An unknown world with unknown desires. Bella finds out just how much fun she can have with two certain blonde men. AU, human/vamp. Poly/slash. Over 18 only. MY ENTRY FOR THE BEYOND THE BEDROOM CONTEST! TAKE NOTE!


**THIS IS MY ENTRY FOR THE CONTEST BEYOND THE BEDROOM! PLEASE TAKE NOTE!**

 **AN:** _Hi! So, I've not fallen off the face of the earth, I've just been busy these last few weeks._

 _So, this was my piece for a contest. Beyond the Bedroom. Contest is now over, so I thought I would post it. It didn't win, but I had massive fun writing it!_

 _It's not been beta'd by Laura as it had to be all hush hush. But it has been beta'd._

 _Okay, so, some warnings, so no bitching people' is a poly/slash. It also contains blood play. If that is not your thing, then move along. 18 and over only. You have been warned._

 _For those that want to give this a chance and think "why not", then thank you and enjoy._

* * *

"Don't be scared," I heard him purr as I approached the door. "It'll be the best experience of your life."

A whimpering sob filtered through the air, seconds before I heard the unmistakable sound of fabric ripping and button's hitting the floor. A hum of delight left him as I heard their heart rate increase, pumping a delicious fragrance of their life source around the playroom they were currently in, and the corridor I now stood in.

Grasping the door handle, a shiver ran through me as excitement began to race its way through my body at the thought of what I would find behind the door.

"Please," I heard the girl plead.

'A woman?' The thought shocked me slightly, he didn't normally pick a female to partake in our games. No, he was picky, and as a whole, he enjoyed the pleas and begs for mercy, but he hated hearing a woman sniffle and cry. She must have caught his attention somehow, maybe the smell of her blood?

It was delightful, even from behind the door, I could smell her. Smell the essence of her life force, sweet and rich. A low growl escaped my lips at the thought of how delightful this girl would actually taste. If the blood smelled this good, it was bound to taste even better.

"Shh," I heard him, no doubt moving closer to her. "Jay will be with us any second, and then the fun can begin."

Opening the door, I saw them. The young girl's eyes grew wide as she saw me standing there in the doorway. Caius's face already buried in her neck, his lips slowly working up and down the soft, creamy skin; creating just enough pressure on her pulsating vein to coax her into pleasure.

Before the girl could even register the movement, I was in front of her. One hand slipping through the torn blouse on the young girl, and running my fingertips up her spine, while the other circled Caius. Running the tip of my nose up her neck, I breathed in deeply, a hiss of satisfaction leaving me as her smell invaded my senses.

I had thought she smelled good outside, but now, being so close to her blood; seeing it running through her veins, was a pleasure I wasn't expecting.

"Starting without me?" I mused, pulling the blouse off her shoulders and down her arms. "Delightful."

The girl gasped; fear mingled in with lust left her as Caius's thumbnail ran over her nipple through the lace bra, as he continued to work on her pulse point with his lips. Her head dropped over to the side, baring her neck to him. Caius growled gently, his teeth scraping her skin at her show of submission.

"Relax, darlin'," I whispered in her ear, encouraging her lust slightly by allowing her to feel mine and Caius's. "Lie on the futon."

Caius smirked, his eyes falling on me as the girl moved and positioned herself on the futon. Propping herself up on her elbows, I winked at her before crashing my lips against Caius's.

As our lips met, his tongue thrust into my mouth, brushing delightfully against mine as I moaned into his mouth. His fingers tangled in my hair, tugging it in between his long fingers painfully, making me growl as my hands wandered down to his pert, perfect ass. Digging my fingers into his ass cheeks, I pulled his hips roughly against mine, feeling his hard cock straining against the fabric of his trousers.

The girl made a whimpering sound, bringing our attention back to her as my lips attacked my mate's neck. An ache began to grow in my teeth at the thought of sinking my fangs into hot flesh.

Her hot flesh.

"I think our guest is realising this might not be a bad experience for her after all," Caius purred, grabbing the hem of my t-shirt and pulling it up. "What's your name?" He asked as his hands danced down my chest.

"Bella," the girl almost panted out breathlessly as I tore the shirt off Caius, exposing his chest.

I felt her lust spike as she watched us, no doubt enjoying what she saw. Though I couldn't blame her, Caius was a fine specimen of a man, completely well defined and muscular without being overly muscular, unlike some. He was lean and deadly, with a perfect ass to fuck.

Moving behind Caius, I rested my chin on his shoulder while my hands trailed down his chest, working my way past his belly button and following the fine hairs of his happy trail to the waistband of his trousers. Again, I felt Bella's lust spike as my fingers snapped open his belt.

"Well, Bella," Caius purred, "Are you up for some fun?"

Sinking my fangs into Caius's shoulder, he hissed at me as his blood filled my mouth. Purring at his taste, I pulled away, but didn't close the holes; allowing his rich, thick blood to run slowly down from his shoulder and down his chest.

"What are you?" Bella whispered, her panic beginning to take over her lust.

Increasing my flow of lust into the room, I ran two of my fingers up his chest, collecting the red liquid that slowly began to make a path down his pale, white skin. Moving towards Bella, I knelt on the futon, bringing my blood covered fingers to her lips.

"Vampire's," Caius answered, his eyes fixated on my fingers as they ran across Bella's plump, hot lips. "I'm Caius, and that's Jasper."

"Lick your lips and taste his blood, Bella." I purred at her, still spreading his blood over her lips. Hesitantly, Bella pink tongue slipped out and swept across her lips. A soft hum of pleasure left her as she tasted his blood. Her hot tongue brushed my fingers before she sucked them into her mouth. "Tastes good, doesn't he?" I purred as I felt the futon dip.

Pulling my fingers out of Bella's mouth, her eyes flickered between me and Caius before they rested on his blood that was still slowly creeping down his chest. Smirking, I felt her embarrassment as she nodded her head at my question; watching as her eyes followed a rolling droplet of blood run down his abs.

"Don't be embarrassed," Caius murmured, his eyes darkening as he moved forward and popped the button on her jeans. "I'm looking forward to tasting your blood."

Caius bent his head and began trailing wet, open mouthed kisses across her stomach as he slowly began to pull the zipper of her jeans down.

"Relax," I purred in her ear, seeing her body tense slightly. "Just feel." With that, I brushed her hair away from her creamy neck and attacked it with my lips.

Sucking on her pulse point, my fingers trailed down the swell of her breasts, stopping at the centre of her bra. One quick tug and the item was removed. Scraping my fangs across her throat, Bella moaned as she collapsed back on the futon. Her back arching, thrusting her breasts upwards, as my fingers played with her nipple.

Rolling the hardening bud between my thumb and index finger, before pinching it slightly, enticing a deep, throaty moan from Bella. My lips trailed down her neck towards her breasts, nipping, sucking and kissing her skin as I made my descent towards her nipples.

Out the corner of my eye, I could see Caius inching her jeans down, revealing her very bare pussy. I saw Caius's nostrils flare as he smelt her arousal. A deep growl left his lips as he sat back on his heels and pulled her jeans completely off; leaving her completely and utterly naked in front of us.

"No panties?" Caius's lust filled voice asked huskily. "Shame, I was looking forward to ripping them off with my teeth."

Bella shivered as he spoke, her anticipation doubling up as Caius moved on the futon to the other side of her. Leaning over her, his lips met mine in a deep, opened mouthed kiss as his fingers tangled in my hair. Caius tugged sharply on my hair as his lips left mine, pulling my head to the side to expose my neck. His fangs suddenly sank into my neck, causing me to moan as I felt them sink deeper into my flesh, opening it up a little more before releasing me.

Sitting back on my heels, I felt the cool trail of blood begin to run down my chest, as Caius moved closer to Bella. His blood covered lips touched hers, seconds before he thrust his tongue into her mouth, allowing her to taste my blood on his tongue.

A hiss left me at the site of my mate shoving his tongue into Bella's mouth; feeling the pleasure it brought, caused me to become painfully hard.

Bella moaned into his mouth, her hands reaching up and tangling themselves into his silken blonde locks, using him to pull herself up and closer to him.

"Lick the blood off his chest, Bella," he purred against her lips, before pulling back slightly and breathing in her ear. "All the way down."

Lying back on the futon, I watched Bella slowly rise to her knees before she bent her head forward and carefully poked her tongue out. A hiss left me as I felt her hot wet tongue, slowly work its way across my collar bone. Her movements were slow, unsure of herself, though I knew she was enjoying it.

Her emotions were crazy, a heavy dose of lust continued coming from her, though, I knew she felt slightly alarmed that she was enjoying licking the blood off of me.

Giving her a little boost of confidence, Bella's actions started to become bolder. Her lips soon joined her tongue, lapping, kissing and sucking the blood off my skin. A low moan left Bella, her breath fanning across my chest as I watched Caius move behind her and push a long, skilled finger into her hot pussy.

Bella's lips began to move lower down my body, ghosting over the hard planes of my chest. As she reached my nipple, she scraped her teeth over the hardened bud, as her hand glided over my denim covered cock.

"Down, Bella," Caius murmured in her ear, his fingers working her pussy, making her moan and push back against them. "I wanna see you suck my blood off Jay's cock."

A loud moan, almost a growl, left Bella, as her fingers suddenly became frantic, trying to undo my jeans. The smell of her arousal hit the air hard, causing both me and Caius to hiss at the smell.

It seemed that little Bella had a dark side.

"You like the idea of that?" Caius asked as his nostrils flared once more.

"Yes," she breathed, finally managing to pull the zipper down.

Lifting my hips up, Bella yanked my jeans down, freeing my cock from the straining confinements of my jeans. Bella's tongue peaked out, licking her lips, before her hot tongue ran up the length of my cock, and sucked the tip into her mouth. The heat, the wetness of her mouth engulfing me, almost made me cum on the spot.

Forcing my eyes to stay open, I watched her push back against Caius's finger's, who chuckled and tsked at her before removing them. A whimper left her mouth, causing the vibration to wrap around my cock and my hips to buck into her awaiting mouth. I saw his hand move before I heard the slap, as the palm of his hand, hit her ass.

Releasing me from her hot mouth, I groaned as she yelped out in surprise at having felt his hand spanking her ass.

"I said I wanted to watch you suck my blood off his cock," Bella whimpered, looking over her shoulder at Caius who smirked at her, "If it turns you on so much, then why rush?"

"Sorry," She whispered, watching as Caius sank his teeth into his wrist.

Her eyes followed his actions as he pulled his teeth away; the action causing his blood to run off his teeth and drip down his chin. I saw her eyes becoming fixed on the deep crimson coloured blood, growing an almost hungry look in them.

Hovering his wrist over my cock, I felt it twitch, as the cool blood touched and ran down my shaft. Looking at Bella, she seemed almost mesmerised by the action, her eagerness starting to get the better of her as she turned her head to the side, just near my cock. Caius's blood dripped out of his wrist and fell onto her cheek, before running into her mouth.

Caius hissed, watching her lick the blood off her lips; her tongue rolling and twisting, trying to collect the blood. Bella sighed in pleasure, her eyes fluttering closed as Caius's blood continued to hit her cheek.

"Fuck," I moaned out, feeling myself becoming more turned on and more painfully hard, as the seconds passed by.

It had been a long time since we had found someone so willing, so pleasing, to join in in our game. Most freaked out, and were dead pretty soon after the game had begun, even with the help of my gift, some people just refused to let go. Bella, on the other hand, had let go. She had accepted what was happening, and now wasn't just enjoying it, but fully embracing it.

"I think someone's becoming impatient," Caius mused while he licked his wrist and sealed the wound.

"Yes…" I hissed out, my back arching slightly as I felt Bella suck the tip of my cock into her mouth, before slowly rolling her lips down my shaft.

Gripping her hair in my hands, I tried to fight against the instinct to fuck her pretty little mouth; wanting to savour the feel of just how hot she felt against my cooler skin.

Watching Caius, I saw him slowly begin to kiss up her spine as he thrust two fingers deep inside of her pussy. Bella moaned loudly around my cock, causing me to buck my hips and shove my cock deep into her throat. She pushed back against his skilled fingers, that were, no doubt, play against her G-spot.

Bella's dropped to her elbows, exposing herself fully to Caius who hissed in pleasure at her show of submission. Her moans increased around my cock, as she rocked herself back against his fingers, trying to catch her desired release.

With my hands still locked in her brown locks, I began to fuck her mouth, gently at first; testing her gag reflex. As her moans around me increased, and her lips tightened around my cock, I started to pick up my tempo, thrusting deeper and quicker into her devilishly hot mouth.

Fuck knows where Caius had found her, but I was determined she was going to last longer than tonight.

Looking at Caius, I saw him smirk against her back, his lips pulling ever so slightly back over his fangs as his dark, lust filled eyes watched me being pleasured by another.

"Delightful, isn't she?" He purred, too low for Bella to hear. Though, I highly doubted she would have heard even if it wasn't lower than humans tended to hear.

"Fuck yes, yes she is!" I moaned out in a growl, my eyes flickering between Bella and Caius.

She was hypnotic, seeing her desperately fucking my mate's fingers, trying to cum as she moaned loudly around my twitching cock. I wasn't sure how long I could hold out for before it got too much for me. Seeing what he was doing to her, watching her giving in so willingly to what her body wanted while I fucked her hot mouth. Feeling the lust coming off both of them was pushing me closer and closer to the edge.

Quicker than she could really register, or have time to protest, Caius moved. I saw his slick fingers leave Bella's pussy as he moved to the side of her, before thrusting them back into her from underneath. Bella screamed in delight around me, her shoulders dropping lower to me, allowing my cock to sink deeper into her mouth without her gagging. She pushed back even more against his magical fingers, which were now working deeper inside her as he worked her clit with his thumb.

Using his free hand, Caius pushed the hair off her neck, exposing her pulsing vein to him before he sank his fangs into her neck. I felt the split second of pain from her as his fangs broke her skin, before she moaned in pleasure and then fell apart. Her hips bucked wildly against his fingers as she trembled and moaned around me. Her lips tightening even more around my cock, pushing me closer to my release.

Caius moaned in delight as he released her neck, allowing her blood to flow freely down her soft, creamy skin and drip onto my thigh.

"Jesus!" I moaned out breathlessly as the smell of her blood hit my senses, and I couldn't help but fuck her mouth quicker and faster.

"She tastes amazing," Caius murmured as Bella's blood dripped from his mouth and down his chin.

His lips suddenly crashed against mine, his tongue thrusting forcefully into my mouth, allowing me to taste her blood that resided there. Moaning into his mouth, I deepened the kiss, tasting Bella's blood combined with him, threw me over the edge.

My back arched as I growled out, stilling my movements as I came deep in her throat. Ecstasy crashed through me, a euphoric high rippled through every fibre of my being as I rode out my high, feeling Bella swallowing and moaning around me.

Breathing deeply for unneeded breath, I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to regain control of the emotions flying around me, as Bella released me with a 'pop' before she sat back on her heels. Looking at her, I saw her blood oozing down her neck; creating, small, red rivers over her breasts and down her nipples.

Before she could register it, I moved. My tongue swirled around her right blood covered nipple, before I sucked it into my mouth, earning a moan from Bella. Her hands tangled in my hair, as I groaned out in delight at the taste of her blood.

Caius was right, she did taste amazing, sheer fucking heaven in fact.

Running my tongue up the path her blood had made, I sucked on the mark Caius had created. Taking a couple of deep pulls, I savoured every morsel of her blood. Closing the bite mark on her neck, I heard Caius remove his trousers seconds before I felt a shot of lust and desire coming from Bella.

"My turn," Caius purred in my ear, while his fingertips trailed up my spine before he laid down on the futon.

Shedding my jeans, I moved behind Bella and ran the tip of my nose up her neck, breathing in her strong, lust filled musk. Kissing across her jaw, Bella's head soon turned to face mine, bringing her lips to meet mine.

Slowly, my lips moved with hers, as she brought her hand up and threaded it through my hair. Trailing my tongue against her swollen lips, she parted them, granting me access to her mouth. Bella moaned into the kiss, her head tilting more as she deepened it. My fingers began to dance across her stomach towards her slick folds, as anticipation began to build inside of her.

Moving my lips across her jaw, Bella's chest heaved as she panted. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her looking at Caius, who was watching us intently while he slowly stroked himself.

Bella moaned as my fingers descended further, brushing them against her slick and swollen clit. Gently, my fingers circled her clit, feeling her beginning to rock her hips against my hand, wanting more than I was currently giving her.

Running my free hand up her arm that was across my body, with her fingers in my hair, I nipped at her ear as I pulled her hand out of my hair and laced my fingers through hers. Bringing her wrist to my lips, my fingers continued to rub against her clit before dipping a single digit into her tight, hot pussy. Running my fingers between her clit and slick opening, Bella's hips rocked quicker against my hand, as I began to feel her inner walls tremble.

Caius growled, the sound making Bella shiver and moan. "You like hearing him growl, darlin'?" I murmured against her wrist.

"It's hot," she panted out, her hips rocking quicker against my fingers that still circled her clit. "Fuck," she gasped, her eyes growing a hungry look in them as she watched Caius continue to stroke himself.

Kissing her wrist, I sank my fangs deep into the vein. Bella cried out, her body trembling as she came on my fingers. Her hot blood filled my mouth before I swallowed her rich, red liquid and pulled my fangs out.

Holding Bella against me as her thighs trembled, I moved her wrist over Caius's cock, watching as her blood seeped out and covered him. Caius hissed as Bella's hot blood hit his cool cock, coating his shaft completely. He held his hand out, taking hold of her hand and gently pulling her to him.

As Bella laid down next to him, I watched Caius bring her bleeding wrist to his lips; kissing it just once, his tongue came out and licked the wound closed. Bella panted, her head resting on Caius's chest as she stared at me. Her brown eyes still holding so much lust and desire in them as she watched me intently.

"Jesus," I heard Bella whisper as I sucked the tip of Caius's cock into my mouth, purring at both the taste of Bella's blood, and the feel of his hard length sliding delightfully between my lips.

Slowly, I bobbed my head up and down his cock, savouring the taste of her blood that had coated every inch of him. Pressing my tongue flat against the underside of his tip, my hand grabbed the base as my lips rolled over the rim of his head before I sucked hard; my tongue flicking against the slit.

Caius's hips bucked, a deep growl rattling in his chest, that caused Bella to moan. Looking up at them, my hand fumbled around for the lube I had discarded as I watched Bella start to kiss Caius's chest.

"This is the hottest thing I've ever seen." Bella breathed as Caius tangled his fingers through her hair and pulled her in for a searing kiss.

Taking his cock deeper into my mouth, I coated my fingers with lube quickly before pushing my finger tip through his tight ring. Caius hissed, pushing himself against my probing finger as I continued to suck his cock into my mouth; my teeth scraping against his shaft as my finger thrust into his blissfully tight heat.

Adding a second finger, my fingers swept around, brushing against his sweet spot that made him thrust into my waiting mouth. Humming around him as I felt his cock hit the back of my throat and then slide down. my eyes locked with Bella's, watching her squirm and rub her thighs together, trying to create some friction.

"Fuck, Jay," Caius moaned out as my fingers continued to prep him: Thrusting quicker into his heat, and catching his sweet spot with every thrust of my fingers.

Releasing his twitching cock from my mouth, "I intend to," I purred, before moving my tongue to lick off Bella's blood that had collected on his balls.

"Two hot guys fucking….Hot as hell!" Bella said, her eyes wide with excitement and lust as she watched me finger fuck his ass. "Does he feel good?" I heard her sultry voice ask as she kissed his neck. Her fingers dancing across his chest before her nails scraped across his nipple.

"You have no idea," Caius growled out, his hand fisting in my hair as he bucked against my fingers.

Stilling my head, I tightened my lips around his hard shaft, allowing him to fuck my mouth relentlessly as my fingers continued to thrust slowly in and out of his tight heat; catching his sweet spot.

Moaning around his cock, I watched Caius pull her chest closer to his mouth, his tongue circling her taut nipple before he sucked it into his mouth. Bella moaned loudly, her own hand slipping in between her slick folds, touching herself as she watched me continue to bring my mate closer to his release.

The smell of her blood penetrated the air around me, as I saw his fangs sink into the soft, hot flesh of her breast; just above her nipple. I watched him drink greedily, moaning at her sweet taste as Bella screamed out her release.

Bella tore her gaze away from me, panting hard as Caius released his fangs from her breast and sealed the wound closed with his tongue. Her blood coated his teeth and lips as she licked her own lips. Removing her hand from her pussy; her fingers slick with her own juices, she ran them across his lips, coating them before she crashed her lips to his.

Caius bucked hard against my fingers, his cock driving deeper into my mouth, seconds before he stilled and came. A deep, primal growl rattled in his chest as he shot his seed into my mouth, pushing his head back against the futon and arching his back slightly. Swallowing around him, I hummed in delight, slowly bobbing my head up and down, letting him ride out his orgasm before releasing his cock from my mouth.

Not giving him time to recover, I lubed up before grabbing hold of his thighs and wrapping them high around my waist. Growling, I thrust into his tight heat, not stopping until I was balls deep inside of him.

Caius cried out, his fingers crawling into the fabric of the futon, ripping it while I set an almost brutal peace; pulling almost all the way out, before slamming back into him.

Caius's tight heat gripped every inch of me, sending shivers of euphoria down my spine with every powerful thrust. Changing position slightly, I placed his thighs on mine, pushing my knees under the base of his back.

"Fucking Christ," Caius moaned out, his cock hard once more.

The heavy scent of Bella's arousal filled the air; a whimpered moan leaving her as I looked at her. Smirking, I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me, never missing a beat as I continued to slam into him. Threading my fingers through her thick locks, I pulled her lips to mine. A purr leaving me as she moaned into my mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Bella panted and moaned as I trailed my lips down her neck and sucked on her pulse point. My fangs scraped across her vein, making her shiver before I bit down once more. Her heavenly blood flooded my mouth, causing me to thrust impossibly harder into Caius, hitting his magical spot which was buried deep inside.

Caius growled, his heels digging into my ass, pushing me deeper as I pulled my fangs from her neck, as I hissed. Bella's blood ran down her neck, ghosting quickly over her collarbone, before rolling down her breast.

"Come sit on my face, I want to eat your sweet cunt," Caius hissed, his hands already positioning her body so her pussy hovered over his face.

"Oh fuck," Bella cried out, her head dropping back in pleasure as Caius's mouth went to work on her slick heat.

Thrusting into him, I watched Bella rock her hips back and forth against his mouth. Her moans increased, as his hands cupped her ass, spreading her wider. Moaning, I saw his tongue run the length of her pussy before he sucked on her swollen clit.

The sight alone was enough to push me over the edge, watching my mate pleasuring Bella while I fucked him senseless. Leaning forward slightly, I heard Caius growl against her clit, making Bella shiver and moan.

Quickly lubing my fingers, I circled the tight ring of her ass which was exposed to me before I pushed in; slowly thrusting just the tip of my finger in, allowing her to get used to it.

"Fuck!" Bella cried out, her body tensing.

"Relax, darlin," I breathed, my orgasm quickly approaching as I began to feel Caius's ring of muscle start to twitch around me.

My finger pushed deeper and deeper into her, slowly working her, helping to bring her closer to the edge. Her moans and groans increased as she relaxed, completely giving in to the pleasure she was feeling. Caius growled against her clit as I thrust harder into him, sending her over the edge.

Bella screamed loudly, her fingers scrabbling at the wall as she came, her body trembling as she rode out her high.

Pulling my fingers out of her ass, one hand gripped Caius thigh, while the other grabbed hold of his cock, stroking him quickly in time with my thrusts. His tight heat suddenly clenched around me as he shot his load all over his stomach. He growled, his face still pressed into Bella's hot centre, causing her to cum again.

It was all too much, smelling, watching, hearing her cum once more. Feeling Caius's tight heat contracting around me, threw me over the edge. A strangled cry left my lips as I came deep within him, my thrusts slowing down, riding out the final waves of my orgasm as I panted for unneeded breath.

Caius's thighs relaxed against my slightly shaking thighs, as he pulled a collapsed Bella off him, and placed her down on the futon.

Pulling out of him, I went in search of a towel to clean up with. Grabbing a few, along with a blanket out the chest, I threw one tossed of the towels to Caius as I cleaned myself. Hearing Bella's soft snores, I placed the blanket over her before locating my clothes.

"Happy with my pick?" Caius asked as I pulled my t-shirt over my head.

"Very," I said, watching Caius wipe his face. "I look forward to more."

"Hmm," he hummed kissing my lips once. "Leave her to sleep there tonight."

* * *

 **AN:** _So, there you have it! I have had ideas and thoughts about continuing this, but it's up to you guys really. Lemme know what you think. Cheers_


End file.
